


Hot Atlanta

by wargrounds



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, F/M, Naked Male Clothed Female, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wargrounds/pseuds/wargrounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of various Tom Holland smut for my friends and your pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clothed

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the sophie t's legs™ gc on twitter. y'all are real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried to steal his jumper. It only makes sense that he punishes you.

If you were in a movie, the Mission Impossible theme song would probably playing right now. As stealthily as you could, you crept closer to your target, teeth digging into your bottom lip anxiously. Just as you were about to pass by a window in the trailer, you paused to peek out and make sure no one was nearby to possibly catch you in the act. Once you saw no one, you pounced, snatching your target up. You grinned proudly at the blue article of clothing and practically tore off your shirt to put it on. You sighed dreamily, ignoring the smell of sweat in the collar, and focused on the scent of Tom's cologne.

"Why does he always smell good?" You wondered out loud, "Did he make a deal with the Devil?"

"Something like that," a voice quipped from behind you.

You let out a surprised screech and whirled around, wide-eyed at being caught. Tom arched an amused brow, taking in the frantic sight of you. You were wearing a familiar blue sweatshirt that stopped at your thighs and sleeves that went past your hands. It was comically large on you, but you're a petite, little lady. He was a lanky and toned lad. Most of his own jumpers and shirts were large on you anyways, so he's not really surprised it's big on you. In fact, he finds it endearing.

Plus, it was cute how you tried to take his jumper. You did enjoy taking things of his without his knowing.

"Isn't that the Midtown jumper they had me wear for a scene?" Tom inquired, giving aforementioned article of clothing a pointed look.

"Uh, no?"

Tom chuckled. "Really?"

You nodded wordlessly, suddenly feeling an impending sense of danger. He seemed to approach you like a predator would approach its prey, and you leaned away instinctively as he towered over you. Tom enjoyed taking advantage of your height difference. He could easily throw you over his shoulder or knees. You fit against him like a missing piece to his puzzle. You were just right, even if you did get irritated about your height sometimes. (You nearly couldn't ride a roller coaster at an amusement park the two of you went to, so Tom makes sure to never take you another park for a date.)

"You look rather cute in this, you know." He commented, pushing your hair back so he could fiddle with the collar.

"Do I?" You asked, flapping the sleeves in his face playfully.

He laughed, fingers encircling your wrists to stop you, and he nodded his head. Tom's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Positively adorable." He said, then swooped down to press his lips against yours.

You returned the kiss eagerly, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. His hands rested on your hips and squeezed before they slipped downwards. You squealed when he pushed down your shorts. Tom chuckled, breaking the kiss to press kisses along the curve of your jaw.

"Tom! What are you doing?" You asked, flustered as his hands cupped your ass.  
  


"You tried to steal my jumper, babe." He replied simply, smirking. "I think I should teach you a lesson, don't you agree?"

No matter how many times you two had sex, you always got embarrassed and turned a vibrant red. He adored that about you, because he did, too. Ears red, he eyed your red face, pleased, before delving into the creamy flesh that is your neck. You whimpered as his teeth grazed your jugular, fingers slipping into his hair and tugging. He groaned against your neck, the sensation causing you to arch into him. Feeling impatient, Tom lifted you into his arms and walked forward until his shin bumped against the couch. Then, he unceremoniously dropped you.

You yelped, flailing slightly in your surprise. Tom smiled but didn't comment; instead, he removed your shorts and panties, parting your legs so he could get between them. Pecking your lips shortly, he pulled back to remove his shirt, revealing the muscles beneath. You nearly rolled your eyes; you hate how fit he is. He reconnected your lips as he pushed the jumper up to your breasts, which he groped under the fabric. You gasped at the roughness of his palms against your nipples, and you squirmed, feeling your breathing become labored. He pulled away, pressing a kiss to your chin.

Sliding down, Tom pressed kisses to your stomach before making his way back up to you. He pressed your foreheads together as he undid his belt then his pants. You whined in anticipation, practically salivating much to your embarrassment.

"Tom," you murmured, "fuck me, please."

Tom let out a short laugh, tickled pink by your demand.

"What about foreplay, darling?" He teased, grin wolfish.

This time, you did roll your eyes. He was such a tease.

"I don't care, Tom! I just need you inside of me.”

Seeing your frustration, Tom sighed mockingly and kissed you. You tried to take the sweatshirt off, but he stopped you, breaking the kiss and shaking his head.

“Keep it on,” he ordered, casting you a heated look. “You look amazing in it.”

“Oh, okay,” you breathed. It was all you could do.

Instead of your lips, he showered your neck in kisses as his hand drifted downwards. You arched, a strangled yelp escaping as his finger entered all the way to the knuckle abruptly. Your nails bit into his scalp as a response, and Tom let out a groan muffled by your flesh.

“That’s — that’s not what I — “ You trailed off into a moan as his finger began to pump.

Against your neck, his lips curved into a smile.

“But I thought you said you wanted me inside of you, love?”

“That’s not what I meant, Thomas Stanley,” you managed to hiss, face flushed and writhing.

Your hips bucked, but his other hand pushed against them, holding them down. You whimpered at your own helplessness against your boyfriend. Soon, another finger was added to the fray, and your back curved as you let out a loud gasp. Tom watched, enraptured by your response to his ministrations. His eyes were blown wide with lust, cock straining against his undone jeans.

“Tom, I’m gonna — I’m gonna!” You gasped out loudly.

At your words, his fingers disappeared, leaving you a mess of unattained orgasm and desire. You groaned, frustrated, but you weren’t left unsatisfied long. Tom undressed completely, pulling you closer. He intertwined your fingers together, squeezing.

“Tell me if it hurts, alright?” He requested, tone gentle.

He didn’t want to hurt you, ever. Even if this wasn’t the first time you two had sex, he was always careful and attentive towards you. He was an amazing boyfriend. You nodded, and your mouth fell open as the tip nudged your entrance. Your breath caught as his cock began to push its way inside of you. A high-pitched whine escaped you as he entered fully at the hilt.

“Let me know when,” he whispered, voice strained.

Next to your head, his hand balled into a fist, and your breath was taken away more by the fact that he was restraining himself so you could adjust to his size. Still swept away by this revelation, you nodded your consent.

“Fuck.” Tom groaned, moving his hips slowly.

Your breaths came out shaky as he rocked his hips against yours, the two of you squeezing each other’s hands. As his pace quickened, your legs wrapped around his waist, sending him deeper. You arched just as he let another profanity slip. He clenched his jaw as he thrusted deeper and faster, free hand grasping a breast. You keened, arching your chest into his palm. Your hips rocked into his, earning a pleased growl that set your bones on fire.

“Oh God, oh God,” you whimpered. “Please, Tom, please.”

You pulled him down,  and accidentally, your foreheads together. You grimaced at the dull throb, but you met eyes with Tom. A wide smile spread across your faces, peals of laughter escaping you both. He pecked your lips, still smiling.

“I love you.” He said, voice laced with indescribable emotion and passion.

“I love you, too.” You replied without missing a beat.

Your lips locked once more, and he released your hand to grasp your hips with both his hands. Your arms wrapped his neck, and his thrusts became more ragged, fast-paced, and rougher. The coil in your gut tightened and tightened as your moans became louder and louder. Tom moaned against your mouth as you hit your climax, walls tightening around him.  All you saw was white as you struggled to rebound from your height. With a cry of your name, Tom reached his own climax, the grip on your hips near bruising. You trembled, trying to catch your breath, as Tom’s thrusts slowed until he stopped completely.

Tom leaned away from you, brows furrowed.

“You’re still taking birth control, right?” He inquired, the question catching you off guard.

“Uh, yeah, I am.” You frowned, “Why?”

Sheepishly, your boyfriend glanced down to where you two were still intimately connected.

“I didn’t put a condom on.”


	2. Clothed Alternate Smut [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate smut scene for the first chapter. dedicated to lulu as she requested it.

If you were in a movie, the Mission Impossible theme song would probably playing right now. As stealthily as you could, you crept closer to your target, teeth digging into your bottom lip anxiously. Just as you were about to pass by a window in the trailer, you paused to peek out and make sure no one was nearby to possibly catch you in the act. Once you saw no one, you pounced, snatching your target up. You grinned proudly at the blue article of clothing and practically tore off your shirt to put it on. You sighed dreamily, ignoring the smell of sweat in the collar, and focused on the scent of Tom's cologne.

"Why does he always smell good?" You wondered out loud, "Did he make a deal with the Devil?"

"Something like that," a voice quipped from behind you.

You let out a surprised screech and whirled around, wide-eyed at being caught. Tom arched an amused brow, taking in the frantic sight of you. You were wearing a familiar blue sweatshirt that stopped at your thighs and sleeves that went past your hands. It was comically large on you, but you're a petite, little lady. He was a lanky and toned lad. Most of his own jumpers and shirts were large on you anyways, so he's not really surprised it's big on you. In fact, he finds it endearing.

Plus, it was cute how you tried to take his jumper. You did enjoy taking things of his without his knowing.

"Isn't that the Midtown jumper they had me wear for a scene?" Tom inquired, giving aforementioned article of clothing a pointed look.

"Uh, no?"

Tom chuckled. "Really?"

You nodded wordlessly, suddenly feeling an impending sense of danger. He seemed to approach you like a predator would approach its prey, and you leaned away instinctively as he towered over you. Tom enjoyed taking advantage of your height difference. He could easily throw you over his shoulder or knees. You fit against him like a missing piece to his puzzle. You were just right, even if you did get irritated about your height sometimes. (You nearly couldn't ride a roller coaster at an amusement park the two of you went to, so Tom makes sure to never take you another park for a date.)

"You look rather cute in this, you know." He commented, pushing your hair back so he could fiddle with the collar.

"Do I?" You asked, flapping the sleeves in his face playfully.

He laughed, fingers encircling your wrists to stop you, and he nodded his head. Tom's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Positively adorable." He said, then swooped down to press his lips against yours.

You returned the kiss eagerly, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. His hands rested on your hips and squeezed before they slipped downwards. You squealed when he pushed down your shorts. Tom chuckled, breaking the kiss to press kisses along the curve of your jaw.

"Tom! What are you doing?" You asked, flustered as his hands cupped your ass.

"You tried to steal my jumper, babe." He replied simply, smirking. "I think I should teach you a lesson, don't you agree?"

No matter how many times you two had sex, you always got embarrassed and turned a vibrant red. He adored that about you, because he did, too. Ears red, he eyed your red face, pleased, before delving into the creamy flesh that is your neck. You whimpered as his teeth grazed your jugular, fingers slipping into his hair and tugging. He groaned against your neck, the sensation causing you to arch into him. Feeling impatient, Tom lifted you into his arms and walked forward until his shin bumped against the couch. Then, he unceremoniously dropped you.

You yelped, flailing slightly in your surprise. Tom smiled but didn't comment; instead, he removed your shorts and panties, parting your legs so he could get between them. Pecking your lips shortly, he pulled back to remove his shirt, revealing the muscles beneath. You nearly rolled your eyes; you hate how fit he is. He reconnected your lips as he pushed the jumper up to your breasts, which he groped under the fabric. You gasped at the roughness of his palms against your nipples, and you squirmed, feeling your breathing become labored. He pulled away, pressing a kiss to your chin.

Sliding down, Tom pressed kisses to your stomach before making his way back up to you. He pressed your foreheads together as he undid his belt then his pants. You whined in anticipation, practically salivating much to your embarrassment.

"Tom," you murmured, "fuck me, please."

Tom let out a short laugh, tickled pink by your demand.

"What about foreplay, darling?" He teased, grin wolfish.

This time, you did roll your eyes. He was such a tease.

"I don't care, Tom! I just need you inside of me.”

Tom shrugged, "You'll just have to wait, love."

Ignoring your irritated groan, Tom showered you in kisses and affection. You loved him so much; it scares you sometimes. But this was not one of those times. Impatience pushed at you until you finally pushed Tom onto his back. You laughed at his surprised expression and pressed a kiss to his neck and collarbone. Humming, you reached down between your bodies and grasped his erection, causing his hips to jerk and him let out a whimper.

"Aw, baby, you're so sensitive." You simpered, kissing his nose. "I'll take care of that for you."

You began to move your hand up and down his shaft, causing Tom's jaw to drop. He moaned as you gently squeezed his cock, hips slowly rocking with your rhythm.

"Oh God, baby, please." He begged, face flushing crimson.

You giggled, "As you wish."

You positioned yourself over him properly, making eye contact, as your hips dropped, meeting his. You threw your head with a loud gasp as he entered you swiftly. Tom groaned as your walls instinctively tightened around his cock, hands gripping your waist tight.

"Shit," he rasped.

"Yeah," you agreed.

Gingerly, you began to move your hips in a circular motion. Tom's hips moved upwards in time with your ministrations, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"Come on," you whined, "let me hear you!"

Tom blushed, nearly causing you to do a double take, before he did as you wanted. Hearing his cries, grunts, groans made you feel hotter than before. Your pace quickened, nails biting into his chest.

"Faster." He demanded simply.

You obliged, wanting to take the blue jumper off because it was way too hot in here. Below you, Tom let out a loud groan as he climaxed, and you grinded once, twice, before you joined him in bliss with a whimper. You shuddered from the intensity of your orgasm, and your cheeks blushed red when you saw how intently Tom was staring at you.

"What?" You asked, averting your gaze from his.

“You’re still taking birth control, right?” He inquired, the question catching you off guard. You looked back at him.

“Uh, yeah, I am.” You frowned, “Why?”

Sheepishly, he glanced down to where you two were still intimately connected.

“I didn’t put a condom on.”


	3. Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angry tom smut as per request by many people.

The flat door flew open as you stormed inside, Tom slamming the door behind you. Your fists were clenched at your side with restrained rage, vision clouding red and nails creating crescents in your palm. Your boyfriend didn’t speak, but you could hear him huffing and puffing somewhere behind you. You bite your lower lip, attempting to hold back the words burning at your thoughts.

“Why did you take her side?”

Tom’s breath hitched. You squeezed your eyes shut, biting down on your tongue. You failed.

“What?” Tom uttered, voice low and dark.

“You took her side. Why?” You repeated shortly.

“What was I supposed to do, babe? The two of you were making fools of yourselves. I had to do something.”

Enraged, you whirled around and stormed towards him.

“I’m your girlfriend; she’s not! I’m supposed to be your priority, not her. If it wasn’t obvious, Thomas Stanley, you should’ve taken my side!” You shouted, jabbing your finger into his chest.

All you could see was red, and you were shaking. He’d humiliated you out there; he’d taken another girl’s side over yours, his damn girlfriend. Tom’s face contorted, anger flashing across his eyes like lightning. He grabbed your hand firmly, and his posture straightened, making him tower over you. You took a subconscious step back, feeling your body lean away from him to properly look at his face.

He wasn’t angry, but you could see the irritation lurking in the depths of his eyes.

“You were being childish. I didn’t know how else to show you that,” he argued.

“So embarrassing me in front of your family and friends was the only way?” You spat, yanking your hand out of his.

Tom’s eyes narrowed, a frustrated huff escaping him.

“Considering you left storming out of there yourself, you embarrassed yourself.” He stated indignantly.

You scoffed and stalked away from him. There was a pause before Tom followed you, intent on facing the storm. Even as you threw insults and expletives over your shoulder, Tom braved them, lips pursed and eyes dark. As you crossed the threshold into your shared bedroom, he snapped.

“Will you stop being childish for just one moment!” He finally exploded, loud voice causing you to stop short.

You let out an indignant squawk, and blind from your rage, whipped your hand across his face. Tom’s cheeks bloomed an instant red, and the guilt was immediate.

“Oh, Tom, I—I didn’t mean to.” You stammered, inches from crying. “I just, I’m so angry, and you know how I get when I’m angry. I don’t think and I just do. Oh, Tom, I’m sorry.”

When he finally turned his head, his lip was bleeding from how hard he bit it. You let out a soft, worried gasp, and you instantly went to him, hand raised to grasp his chin. But you didn’t get another step forward before Tom grabbed you and tossed you onto your bed.

You yelped as you landed onto the mattress, befuddled, even as your boyfriend crawled on top of you. You looked into his eyes, which were so dark you couldn’t make out the pupil. His fingers encircled your wrists and pinned them above your head.

“Tom?” You whimpered, heart beating fast.

You weren’t scared; no, you were confused and slightly turned on. Wordlessly, Tom swept down and pressed his lips against yours roughly, teeth tugging on your lower lip before his tongue soothed it over. Your lips parted, and his tongue entered. You arched, tugging at his restraining grip. It didn’t budge, and he even had the audacity to smirk at your attempt.

“Sorry, babygirl,” he said once he pulled away, a cocky smirk on his lips. “Daddy’s in charge right now.”

“Thomas, please, don’t tell me that me hitting you turned you on.” You deadpanned, in spite of your flustered complexion.

He shrugged, “It was hot.”

“What!”

Your boyfriend laughed before kissing you once again, finally letting go of your wrists. He pushed up your dress until it was over your shoulders. You shifted, suddenly aware of the dampness at the apex of your thighs. He kissed a trail down your chest, stomach, and abdomen until, with his teeth, he removed your panties to your knees. His hands did the rest.

“Look at you,” he cooed, “already so wet for me.”

He saw your indignation before you could voice it and stroked a single finger across your entrance. Your hips jerked, a gasp escaping you. He grinned before pressing a soft kiss on your inner thigh, throwing your legs over his shoulder. Your back arched as his tongue swept inside, the heels of your feet digging into the plain of his back. An incoherent sob escaped you as he held no mercy for you, fingers scissoring as his tongue circled your clit. 

You felt like you were going to explode, mind spinning. Your body was coated in a thin sheet of sweat, and your hand pulled at the roots of his hair. It was like he was pouring all the rage festering inside into this action. He was normally so gentle and loving. The flat of Tom’s tongue pressed against your sensitive nub.

“Tom,” you gasped, hips jerking.

He was never this rough with you. You’d really pissed him off. The pressure inside of your gut continued to build until you squirted, releasing a keen sound as you did. Your body practically vibrated, eyes rolling back into your head. You didn’t fall unconscious, however; you were painfully aware of the hands massaging your thighs.

“I love you, babygirl.” Tom rasped, wearing a crooked smirk.

“I love you, too, daddy.” You croaked, glancing up at him.

He licked his lips, the lustful darkness in his eyes devouring you whole. As your chest heaved with every breath, his hands gently ran up and down your sides, a great contrast to his actions earlier. His gentle ministrations eased you down from your orgasm, and you pushed yourself upwards into a sitting position. Tom smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly, and you smiled back, gaze falling down to his erection.

“Can I?” You inquired, gesturing to it. Tom quirked a silent brow.

Rolling your eyes, you repeated, “Can I touch it, daddy?”

“Yes, you can.” He allowed.

Gingerly, you reached into his pants, gripping him firmly. Tom’s breath hitched, and his jaw clenched. You watched his reaction closely, wanting to savor it. You pushed one side of his pants down to allow more room, and your strokes quickened, relishing in how much power you held over him.

“I love you,” you declared before ducking down.

Your tongue just barely brushed the tip before he yanked your head up by your hair. Your lips crashed together, unperturbed by the faint taste of his precum. He pushed you back onto your back, grabbing your knees and wrapping your legs around his waist. Tom stripped off his pants completely and looked at you dead in the eyes.

“Beg for it,” he commanded. “Beg for me.”

Your pride screamed no, but your lust screamed yes.

“Give it to me, please,” you begged, “Give it to me, daddy.”

A satisfied smirk graced his features, and without another word, he entered you fully to the hilt. You shouted wordlessly, back bowing. Your walls clenched around his cock, and Tom gritted his teeth, trying to contain some self-control. You felt so good; he almost lost it right then and there.

“Fuck me, daddy,” you demanded, “Fuck me hard.”

“Of course, babygirl.” Tom obliged, hips moving to build a steady pace. “Daddy will fuck you until you can’t walk.”

All restraint went out the window, and you were left with the inner beast that resided within your adorable boyfriend. Tom was so innocent and cute on the outside; if only people knew what kind of person he was in bed. Luckily, that was your thing to know, not anyone else. His grip was starting to leave bruises you’d know he’ll shower with kisses and ice packs in the morning. His face was buried into your neck, leaving bite marks along the column of your neck.

Your nails left a red lines down his back, faintly aware of the bedframe smacking the wall. A single thought crossed your mind: Thank God the neighbors were away for the weekend. Wordless screams and moans left your mouth, and your head fell back as you bellowed, reaching your second orgasm of the night. Tom leaned back, hand catching your lolling head. His thumb brushed your cheekbone affectionately, anger replaced with love.

Finally, he grunted, lasting two powerful thrusts before he climaxed with a groan. You shuddered at the overwhelming sensations assaulting you all at once. Tom carefully pulled out of you, chest heaving and sweating lightly from exertion.

“There’s my cardio for the week,” he joked before sombering, “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t think it through, or consider your feelings properly.”

You smiled weakly, “It’s okay, love. It was worth the angry sex we just had.”

He laughed, collapsing to your side, and draped the comforter across you two. He propped his head on the palm of his hand, and he tucked a strand of your hair behind your hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
